FAQ
__TOC__ How do I use scripts to make scrolls? 'Account Questions' How do I add friends? *Go through your Inbox, click Friends on the upper right hand side & Search For Friends. Enter their gamer name (it's case sensitive), and then request their friendship! How do I transfer my account to a different device? It's fairly straightforward to transfer account details to & from Android and iOS devices. *'On the Android device you're transferring FROM:' **Launch Legendary. From the store page, press Settings. Then tap Link Google Play. **Google will present some information, accept the terms and move forward. **The button should now say, Unlink Google Play. *'On the Android device you're transferring TO:' **Launch Legendary. From the store page, press Settings, Then tap Link Google Play. **Congratulations, you've transferred your game data on Android. *'On the iOS device you're transferring FROM:' **Launch Legendary. From the store page, press Settings. Then tap Link Game Center. **The text should now say Unlink Game Center. *'On the iOS device you're transferring TO:' **Launch Legendary. From the store page, press Settings. Then tap Link Game Center. **Congratulations, you've transferred your game data on iOS. Can I use the same account on iOS & Android? *Unfortunately that is not currently an option, however in the future it may be. Can I reset/delete my account information and start again? *As the game is linked to either your Google Play account or Game Center account, currently this isn't an option. I sent a friend request, but I haven't received Honor Points? *The most common reason is simply that they have not accepted your request. **They may have not seen it, or they may be near the maximum number of friends they can have and they're waiting for specific people or heroes. *The person you've sent a request to may have reached their max level of friends. **If the 'Add Friend' button is grayed out and instead says, 'At Max Friends', you won't receive Honor Points for this request as the user will not be able to accept. *You've reached Max Friends for your current rank. **With every rank up you receive new friend slots, so you can earn more honor points. Each slot can earn 100 Honor Points once. If you delete a friend later you won't get any points because it's you already earned the Honor Points for it. How do I report a bug? *You can report a bug via the Support feature in-game. Go to the Store tab, scroll to the bottom then to the right and tap the Support icon. This is the best way to report a bug as it will send the developers your device, game, and account details as well. Game Mechanics How many different types of rarities are there & what does rarity mean? *The three main rarities are Rare, Ultra Rare, and Epic. **You can identify a cards rarity by its border around the edge of the card. **#'Rare' cards have a silver border. **#'Ultra Rare' cards have a gold border **#'Epic' cards have a gold border with and gems on both sides. **Higher rarity heroes are generally more powerful than their lower rarity counterparts. **Also higher rarity catalysts are more difficult to find than their lower counterparts making rarer cards more difficult to evolve. How do I get new heroes? There are a number of ways you can acquire heroes: #The most common way is completing campaign levels. #*Each level has a certain affinity like dark, light, etc. and the cards you receive as a reward for completing each level will correspond with that same affinity. #Opening Card Packs in the Store using either Gems or Honor Points. #*All packs give out random cards, but the possible rewards are listed before you open them. Look out for guaranteed rewards and the amount and possible rarities of heroes, etc. rewarded. #Sending friends and/or guild members on timed missions to recruit heroes. #*It's always good to Scavenge and Craft Potions when available because they can reward a basic hero card, gold, stamina, or a catalyst for a short period of time. #*Crafting potions and recruiting heroes has slightly better rewards, but costs stamina so you should only do them if you have left over stamina after doing campaign or other missions. How do I power up my heroes? *Tap on a hero and use up to 6 cards or potions as sacrifices to power up your heroes. *If you sacrifice cards cards with the same affinity as the hero you're powering up you'll receive bonus experience. *You can earn anywhere from 5-100% bonus experience and have the option to pay 100 gems or watch an ad for a guaranteed 15% or higher bonus. How do I evolve heroes? *Once you've powered up a hero to the max level you can evolve your hero using catalysts. **Catalysts are evolution materials collected during quests. Once you've collected all of the catalysts necessary for evolution you can evolve your hero! Where can I find catalysts to evolve my heroes? *You can find information on where to get them by tapping the catalyst itself on the hero evolution screen. *You can view a list some of the catalysts on the List of Items page. How many evolutions does my hero have? *The amount of stars a hero has is how many times the hero can be evolved. **The strongest heroes are able to be evolved to a 6-Star hero. **You can leave a comment on the Hero List page with any information about evolutions. When I Awaken my hero, does that status remain even if I evolve them? *No, evolution resets Awakening back to 0. I have a Slayer from the last Raid event. Why isn't their Slayer skill shown in the new Raid? *The Slayer heroes from previous Raids gained Slayer skills specifically for the duration of that event. *New Heroes gain Slayer skills for future raids, and those Slayer skills will be active for the duration of that raid. How do I use Loot Tickets? *Loot Tickets are used to quickly obtain the random loot from a mission. **You can return to any mission you've finished with a 3-star ranking to use a Loot Ticket. **This allows you to automatically finish the mission without having to replay, and receive the loot from that mission! **Using loot ticket doesn't count Bounty Hunters in your team though, so your rewards could be a lot less! How do I unlock Elite Missions? *The Elite campaign unlocks at Rank 50. How do I get more keys for Daily Dungeons? *The keys currently regenerate for these dungeons. *You can buy more keys from the dungeon store for gems. How do I use Daily Dungeon Coins? *They are to be used in an upcoming store, so hold onto them. Where is Mana found? *Mana is received during Events, and the amount you receive depends on where your Guild places. It's the end of the event and my gifts are gone! Is this supposed to happen? *Yes, this is to make room for the upcoming event's gifts. So make sure you send gifts and open them up before the event ends! Category:Guides